Hate, Sex, and Love
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Bonnie is taken captive by Damon to use for his own deranged purposes. He does unspeakable things to her, scarring her for life. Will she ever escape from this nightmarish hell?
1. Chapter 1

Hate, Sex, and Love

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a dark themed story. I was inspired by Darkest Side of Me written by SuchALittleMonster. I hope this turns out good:)

Rated M for DARK themes, rape, abuse, and graphic sexual content. If you like your sweet, fluffy Damon that loves Bonnie then I highly suggest you stop reading this and turn away from this story.

Summary: Bonnie is taken captive by Damon to use for his own deranged purposes. He does unspeakable things to her, scarring her for life. Will she ever escape from this nightmarish hell?

Chapter 1

The darkness of the room closed in around her as she looked around frantically, desperately trying to find the light that would lead her away from this place. Beads of sweat ran down her face, her fear and anger mixing into one. She had no clue how she got there. One minute she was having fun with friends and the next she wakes up in a pitch black room.

Blindly, she swiped her hands through the everlasting darkness, looking for a wall, a door, anything. She gasped in surprise when she felt the cool metal between her fingers. It definitely was a door, now all she needed to do was find the handle.

Suddenly, the metal door was thrown back, finally allowing light to seep in and illuminate the area. She gasped when she realized she was in the basement of the Salvatore house. How did she get here? Who brought her here?

Her eyes slowly traveled to the exit and they fell on none other then Damon. His sleek black jeans hugged his body at all the right places, his crystal blue eyes stared into her terrified brown ones, dark and dangerous. A tiny smirk played at his lips at her trembling form. "Hello Bonnie. Happy to see me?"

Bonnie growled, feeling completely helpless infront of him. Damn Jonas for taking her powers away. "What do you want?" Her voice was a mixture of anger, fear, and absolute terror.

Bonnie watched as Damon walked into the room, a cruel smile playing at his lips. "Not so tough without your powers huh? That's a shame. I was looking forward to some resistance."

Bonnie could feel her legs moving backwards as she slowly tried to get away from this deranged psychopath. He was way mentally unstable, evil, and anything else her mind could come up with. Her quivering brown eyes burned into him, looking more fierce then ever. If only she had her powers, she could finish him off in an instant.

She gasped suddenly as Damon was infront of her, stroking her mocha colored cheek with the pad of his thumb. The dark look in his eyes never faltered as he looked at her neck and then at her chest. Bonnie could feel herself beginning to lose control around him. He was the walking definition of a demon. No remorse, no feelings, no emotions. This is the same monster that are in bedtime stories, however this one is real. "What are you gonna do to me? What do you want?" Bonnie demanded sharply but Damon could hear the fear behind it. She tried so hard to be brave but Damon could always tell when she was scared. He loved it.

"The real question is what am I not gonna do to you." Damon whispered deathly as he leaned his face close to Bonnie's face, his eyes a swirling pit of darkness.

Bonnie felt like she could break down at any moment and cry. She was so scared being here with Damon without the aid of her friends or powers. She felt so helpless under Damon's hypnotic stare and his gorgeous body. "Just please, let me go."

Damon smirked at her begging. He loved it when women begged, brought him so much pleasure and satisfaction. He leaned his face dangerously close to her skin, feeling the rush of blood pumping through her body rapidly. "I'll let you go when I'm good and done with you. For now you'll stay here. But I highly doubt you'll ever want to leave when I'm done with you. You'll be begging to get your tight little ass fucked by me."

Bonnie involuntary shivered under him, her eyes looking at him completely terrified. What did he mean by that? Was he gonna keep her in here until she actually started to like him? Not a chance. Right now she couldn't stand to look at his twisted, cruel, evil face.

Mustering up her last bit of strength and courage, Bonnie swung her hand at Damon's face, slapping him hard. "Fuck you Damon. I hope you rot in hell."

Bonnie watched as the amusement quickly left Damon's face, being replaced by a dark expression. He grabbed Bonnie's arm in an unbreakable hold and growled low in her ear. "The only one getting fucked here is you."

Bonnie tried to scream as Damon slammed her into a wall, but no sound came out. She could only watch helplessly as he stared through her clothing with his eyes, no doubt thinking of all the things he could do to her. Tears sprang up to her eyes as he started to kiss her hungrily, his mouth pressed up against hers. She tried to fight him off, fight off that incredible feeling that washed over her as soon as his lips touched hers. She hated being weak infront of him, unable to defend or protect herself. Was he really this sick and deprived? Would he really violate her? Bonnie didn't put it past him for one second.

Damon's kissing continued downwards until he reached the nape of her neck. Bonnie gasped and cried more as his eyes glowed red and his fangs elongated. Like a lion to a deer, he closed in on his prey and bit down hard. Dark blood accumulated on the floor and all over Bonnie's black strapless dress. He drank heavily, ignoring her cries and pleads. All he wanted was her.

He pulled away quickly, watching as Bonnie became more and more still. Quickly, he bit into his wrist and shoved it against Bonnie's mouth, forcing her to shallow. Bonnie coughed and gagged on the sticky substance being forced down her throat, fighting against him with everything she had but all her efforts were in vain. Soon, all her aches and pains vanished but that didn't stop the deep hatred that ran through her veins. God she hated him, despised him, loathed him. She didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as she did but she hated him.

Damon smirked as he watched Bonnie heal and in a flash her dress was ripped to shreds and tossed in a corner, leaving Bonnie in only her black bra and underwear. Bonnie screamed, screamed for her life, but knew that it was futile. No one was going to hear her from down here. She could only watch as Damon threw her on some sort of table, hitting her back hard. She attempted to scramble off but Damon held her in place, hissing at her with his fangs out as a warning. "Now, here is what is gonna happen. You are not gonna move nor are you going to scream. You are going to stay where you are and do EXACTLY as I say and you will not complain. Do you understand?"

Bonnie could tell by his voice that he was serious. She nodded meekly, her voice shaky. "I understand."

"Good girl." Damon praised, planting kisses all over her face. Bonnie just laid there in pure disgust. How could someone do this? It made no sense. Why was Damon doing this to her? She wanted to ask but she was afraid. Afraid of setting him off and having him do more damage to her fragile human body.

Hot tears ran down her face as she could feel her bra being unhooked and cool air hitting her bare breasts. She gasped in shock as Damon grabbed one of them roughly, using his hands to explore every part of her body. The sound of a zipper being unzipped and jeans hitting the floor with a loud thud filled the heavy silence. Bonnie dared to look up and found herself staring into Damon's bare muscular chest. It was so defined and perfect, it looked so smooth and Bonnie wondered what it would be like to run her fingers across it.

Wait, what am I thinking? Bonnie scolded herself mentally. This guy kidnapped me, is going to rape me, and all I can think about is how hot he is? Bonnie shook her head, trying to rid her heads of such preposterous thoughts.

She could feel Damon's hands slowly sliding down her thighs and finally came into contact with her underwear. He slowly slid them off, chuckling a little when he felt how wet they were. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants this."

Bonnie shot daggers at him but kept her mouth shut as he continued to taunt her with his jabs, wanting nothing more then to get out of here. "Aw are we still pouting? Poor baby." Damon laughed sinisterly. He continued to smile as he stuck a finger into Bonnie, feeling her walls contract around the new object immediately. Bonnie cried in pain as her walls were being stretched, hot tears running down her face as she sobbed. Another finger was inserted, quickly finding her nub and flicking it at inhuman speed. Bonnie screamed as pure pleasure washed over her. She gripped the edge of the table so hard her knuckles were turning white. "Oh god Damon!" She was breathing heavily now, not able to hold back her orgasm for much longer.

A satisfied look crossed Damon's face as he pulled his fingers out and slid his boxers to the floor, exposing his hard on, begging to be released. "Now this will only hurt a little bit." Damon whispered softly before ramming his throbbing cock into Bonnie's small opening. All the emotion, all the anger, the hatred, came pouring out at once as the biggest orgasm Bonnie ever had rippled through her body and she came hard, her face beet red from all the tears she had shed. "God I hate you Damon! You're nothing but a monster!"

"I know." Damon replied as he continued to thrust into her, causing more pain to spread throughout her body along with pleasure. Bonnie groaned as she threw her head forward, locking Damon in a passionate kiss. Fireworks went off in her mouth as soon as their lips connected. She could feel herself getting dizzy from the kiss so she pulled away, new tears flowing freely down her face. She had never felt so embarrassed, humiliated, or used in her entire life.

Damon sat there in shock for a bit, he wasn't expecting that kiss but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. His lips curled into a villainous smirk as he pulled out of Bonnie, watching blood spill everywhere. He stared at the trembling body for a second before standing up and putting his clothes back on, giving Bonnie one last flirtatious smirk. "You're not so bad Bennett. You might prove to be worth my time after all. Maybe I won't have to kill you like I originally planned."

Bonnie glared at him through glassy eyes. Oh if only she had her powers she would put that cocky, ass, vampire in his place. "Go away Damon." Bonnie softly pleaded.

In a flash, Damon was at Bonnie's side, cupping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "You're mine Bonnie. I can do whatever I want with you. If you don't stop this pathetic sniveling then I will kill you." His sadistic smile never faded as he stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The only sounds in the room were Bonnie's mournful cries. She knew she was never gonna get out of this alive. She only wished she had time to say goodbye to her friends before she was killed.

A/N: Well what do you guys think? I hope this was good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, amazing response on the first chapter! Thank you guys so much! Enjoy the second chapter:)

Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open and she softly groaned in immense pain. Her entire body felt like she had just got hit by a train. But this had been worse, far much worse. She had been kidnapped, raped, violated, and now apparently belonged to Damon. Her eyes narrowed and her whole body started to tremble just at the thought of that psychopath's name.

She had known Damon was nothing but trouble the moment she'd laid eyes on him. The way he acted towards Elena, towards other women such as Caroline, towards people in general.

Bonnie shivered, thinking of all the horrible things Caroline had to endure. But somehow she knew this was much, much worse. She only hoped that she would find away out of here soon.

The unlocking of the metal door alerted Bonnie as she turned her head, eyes widening in fear as she desperately covered her naked body the best she could. The smell of sex lingered in the room, reminding Bonnie what happened last time he came in here. Quickly, Bonnie tried to find a place to hide even though she had mere seconds before Damon came in. Just as she started to move, the booming voice of Damon made her freeze. "I'd just thought I would bring you some food. Can't have you dying on me now can I?"

Bonnie's gaze averted up to his wicked sneer, giving him her best glare as she watched him carrying a tray of food. He set it down on the table where they had just been laying on moments ago. Bonnie gasped, watching as Damon threw her a silk nightgown. It was a pretty white color with short sleeves and looked to fit Bonnie's small frame perfectly. Bonnie just stared up at him in confusion, eyes burning with unshed tears. "Why are you doing this?"

Damon just stated at her, no emotion in his crystal eyes. His dark expression made Bonnie sick to her stomach. "Why wouldn't I do this to you? It's fun to pick on the weaker species."

Bonnie growled low in her throat. She couldn't believe she was trying to talk to a fucking psychopath. She just turned away from him, settling for glaring at the wall. "Just leave Damon."

Bonnie could particularly see him smirking. "And let you formulate an escape plan? Not likely."

Bonnie whirled around, anger running through her like wildfire. "What makes you think I can escape? I just want to be alone Damon! How hard is that to understand?"

Damon sighed, getting up and going towards the door. He turned around to see Bonnie in her white nightgown. A devilish smile spread across his face. "Don't get attached to that. I might accidentally rip it from that fragile body of yours."

Bonnie responded by glaring hotly at him, watching as the door slammed shut and once again she was left alone.

She groaned, dragging her sore and bruised body to the table and peeked at the food. Corn, chicken, mashed potatoes, and water. Slowly, she forced a forkful of mashed potatoes down, slightly shocked at how good it tasted. Soon, she finished off the whole tray, wondering if Damon had made that or if it was merely take out. She sighed, pressing her back up against the wall and putting her head in her hands. How was she gonna get out of here? Was Elena ok? Have they started looking for her? That and more questions ran through her head.

Bonnie slowly lifted her head up, looking around the basement she was in. Her heart leaped up in her chest when she saw a single strand of a vervain flower poking through a small crack in the floor. Bonnie reached out and grabbed it, plucking it up and holding it close to her. This was her only means of protection. This was her only chance of possibly getting out of here.

The sound of the door opening for the first time brought a smile to Bonnie's face. She watched as Damon came into the room, still dressed in his dark attire. "Good afternoon Damon." Bonnie purred seductively, watching as Damon's face went from smirking to shocked.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you up to witch?"

Bonnie just smiled innocently. "I'm not up to anything. I just realized how amazingly hot you are. I'm glad you kidnapped me. I had no idea what I was missing."

Bonnie gasped as she was slammed into a wall by a very angry Damon, fangs glistening. "You have two seconds to tell me what the fuck you are planning."

A smirk crossed Bonnie's face, noticing how she was within arms reach of the water that she spiked with vervain just moments ago. "Ok."

Quickly, she grabbed the water and threw it on Damon, watching as he started screaming and dropped to the floor, his skin sizzling. Wasting no time, Bonnie dashed for the door and slammed it behind her, bolting it shut and continued down the corridor and into the main hallway of the boarding house. Her eyes searched for the door, quickly finding it. Freedom was only a few steps away.

Bonnie ran towards the door but let out a startled scream as she was being slammed into a wall. She looked into the eyes of a very livid Damon. "You little bitch."

Bonnie gasped as Damon's fangs came into full view but he didn't bite her. He just watched her intensely before retracting his fangs. "Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you."

Bonnie glared back just as fiercely, not saying anything. Damon shook his head as he shoved Bonnie to the ground. "On your knees."

Bonnie watched in terror as Damon began walking a few steps ahead of her, turning back to her and glaring. "Crawl."

Reluctantly, Bonnie began to crawl and follow Damon into the living room. Instantly, he flashed infont of her and kicked her body into the wall. Bonnie cried out in pain as he grabbed her by the neck, staring into her eyes evilly. "You turn me on so much when you're scared."

Bonnie shuddered against his body, completely terrified of what he was going to do next. "Please don't."

Damon cocked his head slightly, giving her a quizzed look. "Do what?" He was clearly enjoying this.

Bonnie growled, swinging her hand back and slapping him hard across the face. "You know what you sick, disgusting psychopath."

Almost instantly, Damon had Bonnie's wrists glued to the wall, looking at her darkly. Soon, she was on the floor with Damon on top of her. Damon quickly took his shirt off while keeping Bonnie pinned underneath him. "God I need you inside of me so bad."

Bonnie shook underneath him, trying everything in her power to get him off. Damon growled, slapping Bonnie across the face. "What did I say about not moving?"

Bonnie whimpered slightly, watching as he took the nightgown off without ripping it. He smirked when Bonnie's wet thigh pressed up against him. He knew she wanted this, she just couldn't admit it to herself.

Bonnie cried more, feeling Damon rub her through her panties. She could feel her core growing hotter and hotter, wanting him more as he teased her. She suddenly cried out as Damon stuck a finger into her wet folds, sending chills of pleasure throughout her body. She clenched her walls around him, gasping as his finger moved around quickly. She could feel her orgasm coming. "Damn it Damon I hate you so much!"

Damon just smirked, letting his boxers fall to the floor. "It must be sad knowing that your body wants me but your mind is too stubborn to admit that."

Bonnie glared viscously, hating that he was right. Her body longed for him, bad. She couldn't stop the pleasure from running through her body. It set her insides on fire.

Bonnie watched Damon neared her opening and closed her eyes as she screamed in pain as he slammed into her wet walls, shaking her hot core. He didn't slow at the pace he was going at. He kept going faster, enjoying hearing Bonnie's cries of pain mixed with pleasure. He could feel her release was close. His eyes turned bloodshot red and sharp canine teeth bared themselves at Bonnie. She screamed in pure pain as he bit her thigh, causing blood to mix in with the semen. Her whole body shook as she came, spilling herself all over Damon. Damon let out a groan as he came seconds later, his eyes on Bonnie and her shaking form.

Bonnie sobbed heavily, hating the things he did to her. Before she knew what she was doing, she thrust her hips upward, urging him to continue. Damon smirked as he continued, turning Bonnie's cries of pain into ones of pleasure. "God Bonnie!" Damon exclaimed, feeling Bonnie's walls clench around his member. Bonnie threw her head back and groaned, feeling Damon hit her sensitive spot. She cried Damon's name over and over again as her body was met with explicable pleasure.

Damon breathed heavily against her, making her shiver. Bonnie moaned as Damon pulled out of her, her body shaking softly. Damon's dark gaze softened a little as he looked down at Bonnie, laying underneath him, looking so delicious and beautiful. Carefully, he scooped her up in his arms, walking up the stairs and to his room. He laid the unconscious Bonnie on his bed and covered her up with the blankets, a sly smirk spreading across his face as he watched her sleep. Oh yes, he was going to have a ton of fun with this little witch.

Bonnie groaned softly as she woke up, quickly realizing that she was laying in a bed. She bolted upright, looking around the room frantically. She was definitely not here before. She didn't remember coming in here, only thing she remembered was Damon giving her sinful pleasure that she enjoyed, not that she was ever going to admit that. "I guess I'll take a shower to atleast get myself cleaned up." Bonnie mumbled as she slowly got off the bed, wincing from all the pain shooting through her body like bullets. Stumbling for the door, Bonnie made it into the bathroom and shut it behind her, debating whether or not she should lock it or not. When has a locked door stopped a vampire? Bonnie shook her head and turned on the water, stepping into the spray and immediately feeling hot water cascade down her body. She sighed as she relaxed against the stream, letting the water sooth her and take her mind off of everything. "It feels so good to just be alone." But Bonnie knew she wasn't totally alone. She knew Damon was somewhere in this house, plotting his next course of action. Why me? Bonnie whined mentally. Why was Damon doing this to her? Didn't he have anything better to do then to torture her and make her life hell? Bonnie guessed not, since he really didn't have much of a life to begin with. He was only here because of Elena and his brother. He didn't care about anything else. So why was he wasting his time doing this to her? Did he enjoy the pain that he gave her?

Bonnie sighed against the heavy stream. Damon wasn't worth this much thought and headache. She shut off the tap and got out, wrapping the nearest towel around herself. "Wish I had a brush and some make up." Bonnie looked into the mirror, seeing the after math of Damon's handy work. Her neck had bite marks on both sides and her arms were a blue and purplish color. She ran her fingers lightly along the bruises, wincing slightly everytime she touched a tender one. "Damn that monster to the deepest pits of hell."

"But I've already been to the deepest pits of hell."

Bonnie screamed as she turned around and saw Damon standing at the doorway, lips curled into a smirk and his eyes dancing with mischief. His black jacket was draped around his shoulders and his white muscle shirt showed every inch of his well structured body. Bonnie glared, pulling the towel around her tighter. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"And haven't you ever heard of ' I don't give a shit about privacy?'" Damon sneered as he advanced towards Bonnie, ripping the towel from her hands and discarding it to the floor.

Bonnie just glared. "What the hell do you want?"

"What I always want." Damon replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. "You."

Bonnie felt the wind rush from her lungs as Damon grabbed her and in seconds they were at the bed. He ran his fingers through Bonnie's wet, messy hair, tucking a strand behind Bonnie's ear. His breath created goosebumps on Bonnie's skin as he softly began to plant kisses all over her. Bonnie weakly tried to fight him off but he just continued, not even noticing her struggle. He groaned as his hands explored her body, smirking in delight as they massaged her breasts roughly. Bonnie suppressed a moaned, not wanting to give in so easily. She quickly closed her legs together, glaring at Damon with burning embers in her eyes. Damon growled low in his throat. "Open your legs."

"Go to hell." Bonnie retorted aggressively.

"Bonnie I swear if you don't open your legs I'll break them. Now open your fucking legs." Without warning, Damon grabbed Bonnie's legs and forced them open, causing Bonnie to scream in pain. "Maybe next time you'll listen."

"I hope Stefan finds out about this and kills you!" Bonnie yelled, face beet red with tears of anger rolling down her face.

Damon let a coy smile cross his face. "Too bad he's out of town and won't be back for a couple of weeks."

Bonnie's eyes widened but that didn't stop her from glaring at him. "You monster. You had this planned from the very beginning didn't you?"

"You catch on fast don't you little bird?" Damon snickered under his breath.

Bonnie glowered, her eyes narrowing. "Don't EVER call me that you sick freak!"

In mere seconds Damon's face was inches from Bonnie's, his expression frightening. "I can do whatever I want with you. You're mine Bonnie. You belong to me and no one else."

Bonnie scoffed. "I don't belong to anyone. You're stupid to think I would ever belong to you."

"That's where you're wrong Bennett. You see, I can be very persuasive when I want to be. I always get what I want."

"Well you're not getting me." Bonnie growled out, wishing more then anything she could escape.

Damon just laughed to himself. "Foolish girl." Bonnie cried out as he jammed his fingers on her wet folds, hitting her sensitive spot again and again using inhuman speed. Bonnie screamed, gripping the bedsheets so hard her knuckles were white. Hot tears ran down her face at how much it was obvious that he was giving her pleasure. He'll never let her live this down.

Damon quickly took off his clothes and smiled at Bonnie's shaking form. "You love it when I fuck you. Admit it Bennett."

"I hate you." Bonnie choked out between tears.

Damon's expression when from amused to angry in just a couple of seconds. He glared angrily at the defiant witch. "We'll see about that." He plunged his hardened manhood into Bonnie, causing her to scream at the sudden invasion.

"I hate you I hate you I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Bonnie screamed as sneer pleasure ran through her body and lit her organs on fire.

Damon just smirked, his dark expression never fading. "Haven't I told you that I don't care? I'll make you love me."

"I'd rather die then EVER love you!" Bonnie spat lividly in his face, her tears splattering onto the bloodstained sheets.

Damon just stared at her, no emotion showing in his eyes. "Then I guess I have to keep proving you wrong, little vitch. You'll be mine soon enough."

Bonnie sobbed loudly as Damon pulled out of her, getting up and going to the dresser. He pulled out some sweat pants and a black t shirt. Looking back at Bonnie, he tossed her the white nightgown. "Put that on." His voice was filled with authority.

Bonnie continued to glare at him through her tears as she put the nightgown on, hating that arrogant jerk more and more with each passing second. Suddenly the room began to spin and Bonnie gasped, holding onto the bed to support herself as she attempted to stand. "D-Damon." The words left her mouth in a hushed whisper before she collapsed to the floor with a snickering thud.

A/N: Wow, Bonnie sure has her word cut out for her! I wonder if she'll ever be able to escape or will she fall for Damon? Only way to find out is to review;) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hate, Sex, and Love Chapter 3

Bonnie's POV

My head was throbbing, my body was burning, and my insides felt like they were hit by a ton of bricks. Time blurred together, making it confusing to tell what day it was. I willed my eyes to open and I immediately regretted that action as pain exploded everywhere. I briefly forgot where I was or what happened to me when it came crashing back. I gritted my teeth in anger as HIS name kept on replaying itself in my head.

Damon, Damon, _Damon._

I was so mad I could scream, break something, or find some way to blow up this hellhole. He really was the devil's child, or hell maybe the devil himself. I have never hated anybody so much in my entire life. Not even my mom who left my dad and I when I was three. No, that was nothing compared to this. I literally despised the man, and I would never EVER like him or love him. He has a great fucking fantasy that he's living in if he thinks he will ever win me over by abusing me and raping me. Screw him.

Slowly, I attempted to stand up when I felt a hand pushing down on my chest softly. I looked up into Damon's hard blue eyes, filled with….worry and concern? I did a double take, not believing that he was acting CONCERNED of all things. So imagine my surprise when he kissed me on the forehead gently, no trace of aggressiveness or possessiveness. I watch weakly as he bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth gently. "You need to drink Bonnie."

Ok, who was this person and what did he do with Damon? I stared at him quizzically, waiting for him to get angry, to slap me, to do anything. Nothing. He kept his wrist at the roof of my mouth, waiting for me to drink. I sighed, giving in. I would need my strength later if I wanted to have even a chance at escaping from this nightmare. I wish this was a nightmare. I would give anything to wake up under my blankets in my own bed and realize that this was some twisted, fucked up dream that lasted longer then all my other dreams. But reality settled in as soon as the first wave of pain shot through my body, reminding me that this wasn't anything like a dream, it was real.

All my aches and pains went away just like last time he forced his blood in me. Why was he doing this? Does he enjoy torturing me? I guessed a yes, since he would delight in doing that. I heaved a sigh as he crawled into bed next to me, pulling the blankets around us and massaging my cheek gently. I glared at him angrily. "Ok, what the fuck is going on here?"

Damon smiled as he looked at me innocently. Innocent my ass. "What do you mean Bonnie?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN!" I screamed in his face, punching him dead center in the face and pushing his hand away from my cheek roughly. "Stop playing these sick mind games with me Damon. I'm not in the mood."

"Now, is that any way to treat someone who has been good to you?" His smirk widened.

Who has been GOOD to me? Ok, Damon has officially lost it. "Are you serious? You have beaten me, raped me, and have I held hostage. Explain to me how that is supposed to be good for me!"

"Well, I'm keeping you away from people that you and I don't want to see." he replied, watching as my anger flared more.

"There are people that I don't want to see but what about my friends?" I was seething mad at this point.

"And….those are the people that I don't want to see." He smiled and winked at me.

"How much of an arrogant jerk do you have to be?" I exclaimed, getting up from the bed but stopped when I felt Damon's hand on me, gripping my arm in an unbreakable hold.

"Where do you think you're going?" His dark voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Away from you." My voice was strong and calm even though I was scared inside.

"You can only go if I say you can go." he growled low.

"Go fuck yourself Damon." I replied, yanking my arm away from his hold. In mere seconds my body was slammed into the wall with Damon's dark eyes baring down at me.

I summoned my courage and glared just as evilly, my heart telling me to not fight against him but my mind telling me otherwise. My body started to shake involuntary as his icy blues pierced through me, seeing straight into my soul. "You know better to defy me little witch."

"And what if I don't." I breathed out, my eyes never leaving the permanent glare they were locked in.

"Then you're gonna be very, very **sorry**." Chills shot through my veins at the emphasis on the word "sorry". I knew what this madman was capable of and I didn't like it one bit. He was better off dead,that would do the world some good.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You're so wrong about that. I'm not afraid of someone who inside is really a coward." Man Bonnie, you really have some guts don't you?

Damon stared at me for a moment before baring his dagger like fangs towards me. "You must be very brave and stupid to say that to me." Before I could say another word, he attacked my neck, ripping the skin open and piercing the arteries that resided there. I cried as he spilled my blood onto the wood, eyes red as rubies. My back slammed into the mattress and I could hear my clothes ripping from my body and my sensitive areas being touched. Blood coated the white sheets, spreading like wildfire as red life ebbed from me. "You really are stubborn aren't you?"

"That makes two of us." I gasped, feeling his hard on pressing against my wet opening. I could feel him sliding into me, my walls automatically clenching around him. God I hated him, I hated the pleasure that he brought me.

His lips curled into a wicked smile; he loved seeing me like this. "I can feel your resistance getting weaker and weaker. Your body has already given into me. Now it's only a matter of time before your mind does as well."

I glared at him, hating him and his sick remarks. "I wish you would just die."

Damon smirked before slamming into me. "Already have Bonnie."

I screamed his names to the heavens, feeling his cock hit my spot over and over. I gripped the bloodstained sheets in my hands, digging my nails into them as waves and waves of pleasure and pain hit me like a freight train. Hot tears cascaded down my face in waterfalls, hating how my body was enjoying this and trying to convince my mind to do the same. I was never going to submit to his sick games.

He continued to ride me, groaning out in pleasure. I could feel my release coming faster and faster as each wave of pleasure threatened to send me over the edge. He moaned loudly, shaking my hard core and causing me to release, tainting the sheets in our sinful act. I panted heavily against Damon's skin, feeling the dull ache of him being removed from my body. "You're mine Bonnie." I could feel his fingers brushing my hair gently, looking into my doe eyes. "Now I want you to say it."

"I'm-I'm yours." I breathed out, my voice laced with disgust at being forced to say something so atrocious.

Damon smirked as he got up, slipping on his pants and white muscle shirt. I stared at his muscles protruding from his shirt longer then I would have liked. I tried to look away but he caught me, flashing me an arrogant smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Ugh, get over yourself!" I exclaimed, hearing the faint growl of my stomach, reminding me that I haven't eaten ever since I was in that basement.

"I'll get over myself once you get over that stubborn little mind of yours." His smirk infuriated me to no end. "So what would you like to eat?"

My mouth almost fell open in shock. He had just violated me and now he was asking me what I wanted to eat? My stomach growled again, telling me to not argue and just to answer him. "I guess I'll have what you gave me before?"

He flashed me a grin. "So you really like my cooking huh? That's a start I guess. Soon you will love everything about me." He winked seductively at me before closing the door behind him. God he had the biggest ego I've ever seen.

I groaned, pacing back and forth. I quickly grabbed my clothes that were laying in a heap on the floor and put them on, hating feel so exposed. I never liked it to began with, and now I hate it even more being around Damon.

My eyes dirtied towards the door, hearing the clinking of pots and pans being moved around. The door suddenly creaked open, opening up half way. I stared in confusion at the empty entry way when I heard a creak in the floorboard. "Bonnie."

I jumped, putting my hand over my mouth as I tried not to scream in terror and joy. Jonas, Jonas was here. "Bonnie," he began softly, "I've been watching you and I've seen the terrible things Damon has done to you. I'm going to give you your powers back, but it's only temporary. I will have them back once you escape. Only when my son and I get Gretta back will I fully return your powers to you."

I nodded, seeming this deal was fair enough. I just wanted out of here. "Please, I need to get out of here!"

He nodded, and suddenly I felt a great power entering me. It washed over me like a wave, submerging me. I no longer felt helpless and weak. I felt strong, courageous, and ready to give Damon a taste of his own medicine. "Thank you Jonas." I smiled gratefully, feeling Jonas's presence start to vanish.

A small smirk spread across my face, now anxiously awaiting Damon's return. I could hear approaching footsteps and the smell of chicken and corn attacked my nose. I would eat first, escape later.

Damon appeared next to me, holding a tray of food. "Here you go witch." He set it down on the bed and waited for me to eat it. Quickly , I dig in. I ate as much as I could, savoring every bite. Once the food was gone, I looked up at Damon and smiled seductively. "Now it's time for dessert."

A dark grin spread across Damon's face as the tray of leftover food hit the wall with a clattering noise and he crawled up on the bed next to me, pinning my wrists to the bedpost. "Oh really? And what would you like?"

I smiled just as dark, seeing his eyes go wide and soon he was holding his head, screaming in pain. He glared up at me lividly through the pain in confusion and anger. I just smiled tauntingly. "Aw what's wrong Damon? Not so tough against a witch who has her powers back are you?"

His expression on his face looked absolutely frightful. I was afraid what he would do if he ever got his hands on me in this state. "I'm going to make you pay witch. Mark my words you'll think twice before ever pulling a stunt like this again!"

"That's what they all say." I giggled softly. I couldn't help myself. Pissing him off was so much fun. He looked adorable when rilled up. I slid up off the bed and walked towards the door, not letting up the spell for even a second. "It was nice knowing you Damon."

Damon howled in pain as his bloodshot eyes met mine in absolute hatred. "I will fuck you up so bad witch you won't be able to sit for a week!"

"We'll see about that." I replied hotly as I slammed the door and ran, ran for my life. I ran until I was outside, until I could feel the soft breeze blowing against my face. I never knew I would be so happy to be outside in the sunlight again.

Finally, I was free.

A/N: Yay Bonnie got free! Now I wonder what Damon is going to do to her? I hope you guys liked this chapter! How was it in Bonnie's POV? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hate, Sex, and Love Chapter 4

A/N: Loving the reviews for the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one and please if you have any ideas for the story please let me know:)

Bonnie ran faster through the woods, trying to get as far away from the Salvatore mansion as possible. Her heart thudded in her chest as the sounds of tree branches snapping and her own breath echoing in her ears. "I have to call someone, anyone." Bonnie could feel her powers leaving her, meaning it was only a matter of time before a very pissed off vampire came looking for her. Hot tears ran down her face as she ran further, not once glancing back at the hellhole she was kept in the last few days.

Her eyes widened as she came to a clearing in the forest and she was staring at the Mystic Falls Grill. "Oh thank god." she breathed as she hurried across the street, cautiously glancing behind her making sure she wasn't be followed. The doors to the grill flew open and Bonnie entered, looking around for any signs of her friends. She spotted Matt standing there behind the counter and her heart particularly jumped for joy. She thought she would never be so happy to see him.

"Matt!"

Matt looked up and his eyes widened in shock at Bonnie's appearance. Her white gown was ripped and blood mixed with dirt caked her body. She looked absolutely awful. "Bonnie! Hey what happened to you?"

Bonnie looked down and realized that she wasn't in the best of shape. She smiled a fake smile. "Oh I was just in the woods and my dress got dirty."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Why were you in the woods? And what's with the blood?"

"I um…" Bonnie averted her eyes from Matt, looking down. "I just want to go home."

Matt nodded, not pushing the subject any further. "Ok Bonnie. I'll see if I can get off work and take you."

Bonnie nodded. "Thanks Matt."

He smiled. "No problem." He walked away, leaving Bonnie alone.

Bonnie sighed as she sat down into a booth, feeling tears at the end of her eyes but she held them back. The last thing she needed to do was cry and have Matt ask more questions.

Matt came back a few minutes later, smiling as he pulled Bonnie to her feet. "Are you ready to go?"

Bonnie nodded, dying to get home and change out of these rags she was wearing. Quickly, they walked towards the door when Matt stopped her suddenly. "Oh Bonnie you left your phone at the party. I almost forgot about it." He dug into his pocket just as the phone vibrated. "Hm seems like you got a new message."

Bonnie smiled as she took it, thankful that she had her phone back. She feared that she left it back at the boarding house. She quickly skimmed through the messages from Elena and Caroline. Her heart nearly stopped when she came upon a new message from an unknown number. Her hands shook wildly, contemplating whether to see what the message said. She had a pretty good idea who it was from. Luckily Matt stopped her. "Hey Bonnie I think we better get going. People are starting to stare."

Bonnie looked around and indeed people were looking at her and whispering among themselves, probably trying to figure out what happened to her. Bonnie quickly pulled on Matt, trying to get him out the door. Matt followed without hesitation, walking Bonnie to his car and got in, turning the key in the ignition and driving off towards Bonnie's house.

The car ride was silent except for the occasional clicking from Bonnie's phone as she replied to all of her missed messages. She did everything from clicking on the mystery number, knowing that she might have a mental breakdown if she read it. She had to stay away from anything related to that-that- Bonnie couldn't find any words to describe Damon. He was just as bad as the devil himself. She had no idea how Elena could stand him. He nearly drove her to the brink of insanity.

After a few minutes, she could see her house coming into view. She flashed Matt a smile, feeling the car come to a stop in her driveway. She got out and gave her thanks to Matt before she slammed the door and hurried up to her house, shutting and locking the door behind her. Luckily Damon hadn't been invited into her house so she was safe as long as she didn't leave her house. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her jump. She quickly got it out, seeing the same number that sent her the unread message. With a sigh she pressed talk and put the phone up to her ear, growling into the receiver. "What the hell do you want Damon?"

"Bonnie? Are you ok?" The concerned voice of Jeremy filled her ears.

Bonnie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. It was only Jeremy. She had never felt so relieved in her whole life. "Jeremy? Why do you have a different number?"

"I changed it. I told you in the message. Did you get it?"

Bonnie blushed slightly. "I was just about to when you called."

"Hey Bonnie, Elena's been really worried about you. She wants to meet up."

Bonnie smiled excitedly. She couldn't wait to see Elena. She really needed a girlfriend to talk to. "Oh course, where does she want to meet?"

"At her house. I'll be there too. See you in a few." With a click, Jeremy was gone.

Bonnie was particularly giddy, running to get ready. It felt forever since the last time she had seen her friends. She really needed to see someone, anyone to distract her from her memories of being locked up with Damon. She didn't want to think of him anymore, she just wanted a night with her friends to take her mind of everything she was feeling. Pain, fear, anger, and hurt. I'm just going to have a great night with my friends and forget about that animal. Bonnie thought proudly as she ran to get ready.

Ten minutes later Bonnie was wearing a simple shirt and long jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself a nod of approval before grabbing her purse and headed towards Elena's house, praying that she wouldn't ask questions. Bonnie didn't feel like answering them.

She pulled up to the Gilbert house and got out, walking up the steps and to the door. She knocked twice, watching as the door swung open and she was engulfed in a hug by a very excited but worried Elena. "Bonnie are you ok? Where have you been?"

"I was out visiting relatives. I'm sorry Elena, I should have told you."

Elena just smiled. "No it's great. I'm just happy to see you again. I was worried that you might have gotten kidnapped or something."

Bonnie snorted at the irony. Oh if only Elena knew.

"Come inside Bonnie! Everyone is excited to see you!" Elena walked excitedly into the house followed close by Bonnie who quickly shut the door behind her. It never hurts to be extra careful. She walked into the living room and was immediately greeted by Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt.

"It's so nice to see everyone again." Bonnie said with a tear in her eye. She'd never thought she would be so happy to see them, even Stefan who was the complete opposite of his demon brother. That demon who shook her to her wet core and made her do things….

NO! Stop it Bonnie! Bonnie shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She should not even began thinking about him. He shouldn't even be a thought in her mind! So why was he plaguing her inner thoughts again? He was nothing but an animal, a deranged animal un capable of any kind of love.

Except dark, passionate love that makes you want him all the time. The dark voice in her head spoke to her.

No, she did not want him, any part of him. She hated him! He was nothing but a nightmare brought to life. "Bonnie are you ok?"

Bonnie snapped out of her trance and flashed Stefan a small smile. "Oh I'm fine."

Stefan didn't look too convinced but he let the subject drop. Elena slid her arms around Stefan's neck and engaged in a passionate kiss before pulling away. "Bonnie, tell us about your relatives who you went to visit."

Bonnie could feel the air growing thick as she tried to think of a lie. "Um, well, they were witches just like me."

"Is that all?" Jeremy joked teasingly. "Come on Bonnie, spill."

Bonnie could feel her face growing hot. She was not prepared for these questions. "They were very cool. That's it."

Jeremy nodded. "Whatever you say Bon Bon. Hey can you go get my phone? It's in the kitchen."

Bonnie nodded, needing to get away from the prying eyes and the questions. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing Jeremy's phone and walking back into the living room and handed it to him. "There you go Jeremy."

"Thanks." Jeremy said, putting it on the charger.

Elena smiled at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie how about us girls go shopping? I could really use some new clothes."

Bonnie looked at Caroline who was jumping off the walls in excitement. She smiled. "Of course. Shopping is my favorite hobby." She got up and started walking towards the door with Caroline.

"Oh Bonnie hold on I have to go use the bathroom." Bonnie watched as Caroline hurried to the restroom and shook her head, opening the door and walking out into the night, not noticing the two pairs of smoldering blue eyes watching her like a predator would its prey. She walked a couple of steps down, realizing that no one was following her. Panic set in as she rushed back up the steps, letting out a gasp as the front door slammed shut and a hand being put over her mouth.

Bonnie's heart stopped as a low voice whispered in her ear. "You have fucking guts witch, I'll give you that. But did you seriously think you would get away from me?"

Bonnie could feel tears coursing down her face as Damon brought her deeper into the shadows, concealing her completely so no one would be able to find her nor see her.

Bonnie cried out against Damon's hand as she saw Elena and Caroline walking towards the car. Damon held onto Bonnie tighter, flashing his fangs in her face to remind her to keep quiet.

Caroline walked out, looking around for Bonnie. "Bonnie? Bonnie where are you?"

Bonnie could only watch as Caroline looked around for her, her eyes scanning the dark area. "Huh, I guess she doesn't want to go." Bonnie watched in horror as Caroline walked back into the house and shut the door.

Her attention was quickly turned back to Damon who was breathing heavily down her throat, his eyes blackened for thirst and revenge. A cold chill flew through her body as she remembered all the horrible things he did to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Damon to do whatever he wanted with her, but nothing happened. She cracked open one eye to see Damon smirking at her, his perfectly white teeth shining in the darkness. "What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Just let me go, please." She begged helplessly, searching his eyes for some kind of an escape. All she found was eternal darkness staring back at her.

"You've been a badddd girl Bonnie." He smacked her ass hard, earning a yelp in response. "You know what happens to bad girls that disobey me."

Bonnie shook her head hard, tears rapidly falling down her face. "Please don't do this."

"Too late princess." In one swift movement, he ripped her shirt open, exposing her white bra and chest. He licked his lips seductively as he grasped a breast through the thin material. Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath, her whole body shuddering. She could feel her back being pressed up against the house as Damon played with the hard on of her nipple sticking out from the bra. Bonnie gasped as her hands found his hair and she tugged hard, a guttural growl emitted from Damon. "So, little red bird likes to play rough huh?"

Bonnie glared. "I'm begging you Damon. Please let me go!"

Damon shook his finger infront of Bonnie, making her more pissed by the second. "Not quite. We have some unfinished business to attend to first." Bonnie could hear the tearing of her jeans. She knew it was a matter of time before he put her through hell again.

He grabbed the strings of Bonnie's panties, quickly taking them off and discarding them in the dirt. Bonnie could feel her juices running down her legs and her core burning inside of her, desperate to feel Damon's hardness penetrate her slit. She shouldn't feel this way about him but she couldn't help it. A victorious smirk crossed Damon's face as he touched her wetness. "I know you want me just as much as I want you."

"Go to hell." Bonnie rasped, her eyes on fire as she glared nastily at Damon.

Damon pouted. "But then who would give you the best fucks while I'm burning in hell? Face it Bonnie you can't live without me. Someday you are going to see that."

Bonnie spat venomously. "The only thing I see is a psychopath who is obsessed with having women that will never want him!"

Damon looked like he was hurt for a split second before a dangerous look crossed his face. "We'll see about that when I'm done with you." He slid off his leather jacket and kicked off his pants and boxers. He tossed his shirt onto a low tree branch. He quickly gripped Bonnie's shoulder's, holding her perfectly still as he slid his hardened cove towards her entrance. Bonnie bit her lip so hard in an effort not to scream she drew blood. Damon chuckled softly as his tongue grazed over Bonnie's lip, licking off the blood as he pushed himself deep inside Bonnie, completely drowning her In waves of pain and pleasure. Damon laughed at Bonnie's muffled screams as he thrusted inside her harder and faster. He moaned softly, feeling his orgasm coming fast.

Bonnie withered underneath him, trying not to show Damon how much she was actually enjoying this. As much as she wanted to light him on fire and blow his brains up she couldn't deny the fact that he was excellent in bed. Bonnie laughed mentally to herself. "Maybe someplace in hell we could actually be together." Bonnie shuddered as her orgasm rippled through her, overwhelming her body with pure pleasure. Damon smirked as he stood up, picking up the weakened but exhilarated Bonnie in his arms and took off back towards the boarding house.

Right before Bonnie passed out in Damon's arms, she could have sworn that he planted a kiss on top her head right before they entered the house.

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story! Major writers block for this story. I hope to update this soon I know how much you guys enjoy it! Please review! Those always help me through the rough times of coming up with ideas!


End file.
